Video camera systems can record audio and video in a surrounding area, which users can analyze to monitor and analyze events captured by the recorded audio and video, such as crimes and security events. Captured events in the recorded audio and video can be analyzed in real-time in order to monitor the surrounding area, or at a later time to review the events that transpired in the surrounding area over a period of time. Video camera systems can include networking capabilities to communicate with other devices over the network. The networking capabilities allow users to control the video camera systems over the network and receive the recorded audio and video over the network and remotely monitor the surrounding area or review captured events. Video camera systems can also include audio and video processing capabilities to perform monitoring and detection operations, such as human detection, facial recognition, motion detection, etc. Such processing capabilities allow video camera systems to better monitor and detect specific conditions of interest, human activity and identification, for example. The various recording and processing capabilities of video camera systems make such systems effective tools for deterring crime, protecting humans and property, and investigating events.
Unfortunately, video camera systems are often exposed to the criminal and environmental elements involved in destructive or criminal activity, which is typically of interest to those implementing the video camera systems. Consequently, video camera systems can be susceptible to damage from the criminal and environmental elements responsible for such destructive or criminal activity. For example, criminals may attempt to damage any video camera systems in the area to prevent being captured or identified in a criminal act. Similarly, natural events, such as fires or floods, do not spare video camera systems from their associated destruction. Moreover, it is very difficult to protect video camera systems and their recorded data from damage by criminals or natural events. Yet the recorded data prior to and during such events can be significantly valuable to those attempting to understand and reconstruct these events.